


Jealous

by smile_92



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Aramis si rende conto che ciò che prova per Porthos, forse, non è solo semplice amiciziaQuesta storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	Jealous

La luce del sole penetrò attraverso le tende attaccate alla finestra finendogli dritto in faccia. Nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto risvegliarlo in un modo peggiore. Si girò sul fianco, con un braccio teso verso l’altro lato del letto. _Vuoto_.

Si tirò su di scatto per accertarsi che fosse effettivamente l’unico occupante del letto, ma si maledisse all’istante. Una fitta di dolore gli attraversò la testa facendogli corrugare la fronte. Con uno sbuffo si riappoggiò al cuscino e coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio tentò di ricordare ciò che era successo.

La scorsa sera era andato al pub con Porthos, Athos e D’Artagnan. Athos aveva bevuto come al solito da solo e poi se ne era andato biascicando qualcosa di insensato, D’Artagnan l’aveva seguito dicendo che Bonacieaux non era a casa quella sera e che lui non voleva lasciare Constance troppo a lungo da sola. Così si era ritrovato da solo con Porthos. Di nuovo. Solo due cose potevano accadere quando lui e Porthos decidevano di bere insieme: o trovavano due belle dame da corteggiare durante la notte oppure si corteggiavano a vicenda. Si trattava di un tacito accordo che senza neanche rendersi conto, Aramis, aveva cominciato a rispettare. Quella sera erano entrambi ubriachi, entrambi desiderosi di un corpo da stringere durante la notte ed entrambi sicuri del loro patto silenzioso. Porthos aveva iniziato a guardarlo con lo sguardo languido e il mezzo sorriso che riservava solitamente alle sue prede. Aramis aveva tenuto il suo sguardo per un po’ e poi, vuotato il calice di birra, si era passato leggermente la lingua sul labbro superiore. Porthos aveva un debole per quel gesto. Aramis aveva notato che, anche se erano sobri, l’altro aveva una strana luce negli occhi quando lui si passava la lingua sulle labbra. Si era alzato senza dire nulla e si era diretto verso la porta salutando l’oste con un cenno del capo. Pochi istanti dopo i passi lenti e pesanti di Porthos lo stavano seguendo. 

 

Scostò piano il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi e si mise a sedere lentamente, sperando che il mal di testa di poco prima non si ripresentasse. Ogni volta che Aramis si svegliava dopo una notte passata con Porthos lui non c’era mai. Era una delle tante clausole che facevano parte del loro accordo. All’inizio l’aveva accettata volentieri. Sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante trovarsi nello stesso letto da sobri. Dopo quasi un anno che andava avanti quella storia, però, Aramis cominciava ad infastidirsi quando non lo trovava accanto a lui. Solo una volta si erano ritrovati insieme la mattina dopo. Porthos lo aveva spinto giù, facendolo cadere a terra svegliandolo. Non aveva avuto voglia di alzarsi o cambiare letto ed aveva ben pensato di far cambiare letto a lui. Aramis aveva provato un paio di volte a farlo spostare ma non c’era stato verso, così aveva deciso di andare a dormire nel letto del compagno che occupava il suo.

 

Fece una doccia veloce, durante la quale cercò di tenere la mente più lontana possibile dal fatto che si era _nuovamente_ svegliato da solo e dal fatto che nonostante accadesse _sempre_ lui ci rimaneva _sempre_ male. Non aveva tempo per l’autocommiserazione e per il disprezzo verso sé stesso per la stupidità.

Si vestì e si preparò per andare alla Guarnigione di fretta, sperando di uscire il più velocemente possibile dalla stanza che gli ricordava la notte appena passata e tutte quelle precedenti. Quel giorno il Capitano Treville avrebbe annunciato chi doveva rappresentare i Moschettieri nello scontro con le Guardie Rosse. Di sicuro non sarebbero stati né lui né Porthos. Athos era il più esperto e D’Artagnan aveva bisogno di un’opportunità per essere ammesso ufficialmente tra i moschettieri del re. Cosa che sia lui che Porthos trovavano a dir poco esilarante: D’Artagnan, da quando Athos lo aveva accolto nel loro gruppo, li aveva aiutati in missioni ben più difficili di uno stupido torneo con le guardie del Cardinale. Era assurdo che l’opportunità di entrare a far parte ufficialmente nel corpo dei Moschettieri gli fosse data da uno stupido duello con le Guardie Rosse.

 

Arrivò alla Guarnigione che per la maggior parte erano già tutti lì. Si avvicinò a D’Artagnan e lo rassicurò, almeno per lui le cose sarebbero andate bene quel giorno.

Quando il Capitano Treville annunciò che avrebbe preso parte personalmente al torneo, il più giovane fu sul punto di crollare. In quella settimana si era visto togliere l’unica sua fonte di provvigione a causa di un incendio doloso e come se non bastasse Bonacieaux minacciava di buttarlo fuori di casa. Aramis era pronto ad andare nell’ufficio del Capitano Treville non appena gli altri moschettieri si fossero dispersi, ma vide che Athos aveva avuto la sua stessa idea. Il compagno aveva un’espressione scura in volto e Aramis pensò bene di non dirgli nulla, poche volte aveva visto quell’espressione sul volto di Athos ed aveva imparato a tenersi alla larga da lui quando era così. D’Artagnan era tornato a casa deluso e scosso da ciò che era accaduto e lui si guardò intorno in cerca di Porthos. Non c’era traccia di lui nel cortile interno alla Guarnigione. Aramis si diresse in strada e vide la schiena del compagno svoltare per una viuzza secondaria. Senza neanche pensarci lo seguì e dopo alcuni angoli si ritrovarono dinanzi una grande casa. La riconobbe immediatamente e qualcosa cominciò a stringergli lo stomaco.

_Perché Porthos dovrebbe venire a casa di Madame Alice, o come diavolo si chiama, se ha già ottenuto le 30 livre per l’iscrizione al torneo. Vorrà ringraziarla o magari deve restituirle qualc…_

I suoi pensieri si interruppero nell’istante in cui Porthos baciò appassionatamente Madame Alice che era accorsa ad aprire la porta. A giudicare dall’abito che stava sfoggiando lo stava aspettando. La porta si richiuse e qualcosa infondo all’animo del moschettiere si incrinò. Iniziò a sentire i pensieri pesanti, l’animo cupo ma la sua mente continuava a ripetergli che era sbagliato sentirsi così che era sbagliato anche solo pensare a Porthos in determinati modi e Aramis desiderò solo di mettere a tacere tutto, di annullare qualsiasi cosa, mente o cuore che fosse. E non conosceva modo migliore di un calice di pessimo vino e una donnina allegra per mettere a tacere tutto.

 

Dopo essere stato in osteria ed aver bevuto parecchi boccali di birra e calici di vino Aramis decise di tornare verso casa, non prima di aver scelto una delle prostitute che erano solite frequentare il locale. La ragazza, in quel momento, dormiva accanto lui beatamente. Aramis non avrebbe chiuso occhio invece quella notte, non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche se avesse voluto. La sua mente era troppo impegnata a capire quello che gli stava succedendo, o meglio, troppo impegnata a cercare giustificazioni a ciò che sentiva.

Porthos lo conosceva da anni, era normale essere in pensiero per lui, avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa con Athos e D’Artagnan. _Chi voglio prendere in giro? D’Artagnan è innamorato di Constance e a me non è mai importato più di tanto. Beh, è anche vero che D’Artagnan lo conosco da poco tempo rispetto a Porthos. È sicuramente per questo che…_

Batté il pugno sul muro accanto per quanto stupidi sembrassero anche a lui quei pensieri. La ragazza si girò sull’altro lato ma non si svegliò.

_Devo ammetterlo. Sono geloso di Porthos._

La sua mente si svuotò per alcuni secondi. Lo aveva ammesso, ma questo non lo fece sentire di certo meglio. Lo fece sentire solo stupido ed inappropriato. Un uomo, un moschettiere, non avrebbe mai provato simili sentimenti verso un amico, un altro moschettiere per giunta.

Ognuno era libero di farsi la vita che voleva. Se Porthos voleva costruirsi una vita differente, una vita più agiata, meno pericolosa ed inoltre con una bella donna al suo fianco, lui non lo avrebbe di certo ostacolato. Si sarebbe fatto da parte e gli avrebbe dato una pacca sulla spalla augurandogli ogni bene.

 In un attimo vide Porthos sorridente, di quei sorrisi che gli illuminavano tutto il volto, con dei bei vestiti eleganti, giocare con dei bambini, con la moglie poco distante a sorridergli a sua volta. Lo stomaco di Aramis si strinse dolorosamente e l’enorme quantità di alcool che aveva mandato giù durante la serata minacciò di risalire lungo il suo esofago.

_Che stupido che sono, in fondo Porthos è solo tornato un'altra volta da quella donna, questo non vuol dire nulla. Sono certo che quando tornerà stanotte mi dirà che voleva salutarla e ringraziarla un’ultima volta._

Alternò i suoi stati d’animo per tutta la notte senza riuscire a chiudere occhio neanche per un minuto. Porthos affollò i suoi pensieri finché il mattino dopo, quando il sole iniziò a rischiarare il cielo, la ragazza che dormiva accanto a lui si svegliò.

«Buongiorno» lo salutò «ti sei svegliato presto»

«Già, ho da fare oggi»

«Hai fretta? Non vuoi rimanere un po’ a letto con me? Non ti farò pagare nessuna aggiunta» disse con il tono più suadente che avesse in repertorio. Se glielo avesse proposto in circostanze diverse di sicuro Aramis avrebbe accettato, ma non era proprio in vena quel giorno. Rifiutò garbatamente la ragazza, che non insistette, e la pagò quanto pattuito la sera prima.

 

Era rimasto solo da poco, quando sentì i passi pesanti di Porthos avvicinarsi sul pianerottolo. Senza neanche pensarci saltò giù dal letto e si precipitò ad aprire la porta. Si rese conto di non aver nulla da dire a Porthos solo quando se lo ritrovò davanti, con il viso stanco ma rilassato.

«Ehi amico, vedo che anche tu non hai chiuso occhio stanotte» disse Porthos ridendo ed ammiccando.

Aramis si riprese velocemente. «Già, dopo la decisione del Capitano avevo bisogno di una distrazione» mentì. «A-allora come è andata? Tutto bene?» continuò.

Porthos sembrò un attimo sorpreso dell’interessamento ma rispose senza problemi

«Sì, certo. Al solito. La tua idea di trovare una mecenate per partecipare alla competizione è stata geniale»

«A proposito di questo: visto che ormai le 30 livre non ci occorrono più come mai continui a frequentarla? Un ultimo saluto prima di sparire?» chiese Aramis ridendo e sperando di nascondere dietro l’espressione allegra tutta la malinconia e la tristezza che albergavano in lui da giorni.

Porthos lo fissò per un istante prima di rispondergli «Non credo che sia stata l’ultima volta che la vedrò»

Ad Aramis sembrò di avere lo stomaco pieno di pietre. Non riuscì a formulare una risposta coerente in breve tempo e Porthos lo prese come un segno per spiegarsi meglio.

«Credo che lei mi piaccia» aggiunse sottovoce.

«Che-che cosa vuoi dire? Vuoi intraprendere una relazione con lei? Non starai mica pensando al matrimonio?» chiese Aramis usando il tono più scherzoso che riuscisse a riprodurre in quel momento, ma la voce gli uscì acuta e rotta. Si aspettava che l’amico iniziasse a ridere dicendogli di non scherzare, che la sua vita così gli piaceva e non voleva cambiarla. Ma Porthos non rispose. Si limitò a guardarsi le scarpe e poi a fissare nuovamente gli occhi di Aramis.

«Ci stai pensando davvero» disse Aramis in un soffio. Le pietre nel suo stomaco divennero quasi insopportabili da sostenere.

Porthos dovette notare qualcosa nel suo sguardo perché gli rispose in tono brusco «Ed anche se fosse? Un moschettiere non può avere una vita al di là dell’essere un soldato?»

Aramis non rispose ed ingoiò a vuoto. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché non gli bastasse più la vita del moschettiere. Perché non gli bastasse più vivere per l’onore, la lealtà e la cavalleria. Perché non gli bastasse la vita che aveva con Athos e D’Artagnan.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché non gli bastasse più la vita che aveva _con lui_.

Ma non disse nulla di tutto ciò perché Porthos si diresse velocemente verso la sua stanza ed entrò sbattendo la porta.

Aramis rientrò nella sua stanza con la mente in subbuglio. Si lasciò cadere sul letto e si coprì gli occhi con il braccio. Rimase così per quella che sembrò un’eternità ma che si rivelarono essere solo pochi minuti. Incapace di rispondere a tutte le domande che gli si affollavano in mente ma allo stesso modo incapace di smettere di porsele.

 

Quel giorno ci sarebbe stato il torneo tra il Capitano Treville ed il campione delle Guardie Rosse quindi nonostante ognuno cellula del suo corpo premesse per restare in posizione fetale al centro del letto, si adoperò per rendersi quanto meno presentabile. La facilità con la quale Porthos si era reso conto che non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte la diceva lunga su quanto il suo aspetto fosse inappropriato per presentarsi al mondo esterno. Si lavò con quanta più accuratezza potesse sperando così di concentrarsi sulle sue azioni e non sulla discussione di poco prima.

Porthos gli era sembrato così sereno prima che lui gli facesse tutte quelle domande. E se quella donna rendeva davvero felice Porthos chi era lui per impedire che il suo più caro amico cogliesse, probabilmente, l’occasione migliore della sua vita?

Infondo la felicità di Porthos era ciò che più contava, su questo non c’erano dubbi. Poco importava che non fosse lui l’artefice di quella felicità. Poco importava che Porthos toccasse quella donna come aveva toccato lui più volte. Poco importava che le sue mani si sarebbero strette su fianchi che non erano i suoi e che le sue labbra avrebbero sfiorato una bocca diversa.

 _Sono fregato_. Si ritrovò a pensare. Era inutile negare i suoi sentimenti ormai, che senso avrebbe avuto? _Se non altro adesso lo dimenticherò più facilmente. In realtà è meglio così, il nostro rapporto doveva cambiare non potevamo più continuare ad essere così legati l’uno all’altro. Non era salutare per la nostra amicizia. Noi siamo come fratelli e i fratelli non vanno a letto insieme._

Questi pensieri lo accompagnarono durante tutto il tragitto per arrivare al luogo designato per il torneo.

Athos, D’Artagnan e Porthos erano già lì. Quest’ultimo gli mise una mano sulla spalla non appena lo vide, segno che la discussione della mattina era stata perdonata o dimenticata. Aramis non si sentì comunque meglio.

Quando il torneo iniziò fu assorbito completamente dagli avvenimenti, nonostante ciò non mancò di notare che Porthos guardava spesso verso gli spalti. Indirizzò lo sguardo verso il punto che l’amico adocchiava e notò che Madame Alice era presente tra il pubblico.

_Adesso se la porta anche agli eventi._

Il duello lo assorbì nuovamente e la sua mente fu libera da Porthos per qualche minuto. D’Artagnan aveva preso il posto del Capitano Treville il quale non poteva più gareggiare a causa di un infortunio. Si sarebbe giocato la sua entrata nei Moschettieri del Re in quel duello e non solo lui era concentrato al massimo. Athos, Porthos, Aramis ed anche il Capitano Treville speravano che D’Artagnan attirasse abbastanza attenzione da essere ammesso ufficialmente nel corpo. Dopo qualche minuto di un duello a ritmo serrato con un’abile mossa, D’Artagnan, trafisse Larbage vincendo l’incontro e guadagnandosi il titolo.

Passata la tensione per il duello i pensieri di Aramis tornarono nuovamente cupi, soprattutto perché Porthos era sparito ed anche Madame Alice non si vedeva in giro.

Aramis stava cercando di ricacciare indietro i pensieri tetri quando una mano pesante si posò sulle sue spalle. Si girò di scatto ed il volto di Porthos gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

«Hai già organizzato le nozze? Sei pronto per lasciarti alle spalle la vita del moschettiere?» chiese Aramis con il suo solito tono scherzoso che nascondeva al fondo ben altro.

Porthos guardò dapprima in basso poi tornò sui suoi occhi.

«Chi ti guarderebbe le spalle se lo facessi?» rispose sorridendo. Un sorriso pieno che gli illuminò il volto.

Il peso dallo stomaco di Aramis si dissolse all’istante, lasciando solo una lieve sensazione di pressione.

«Già chi?» rispose Aramis mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

 La situazione con Porthos non si poteva di certo dire risolta. I suoi sentimenti per lui rimanevano invariati ma adesso sapeva che aveva più tempo per decidere il da farsi e che quel tempo lo avrebbero passato insieme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
